dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vlokozu Eriuyar
Vlokozu Eriuyar also known as the United Vlokist Provinces of Eriuya is a former country that is located in Oceania and part of Southeast Asia. States of Vlokozu Eriuyar The States in Vlokozu Eriuyar are: # Vlokozuian State of Eriuya # Vlokozuian State of Houarece # Vlokozuian State of Maori # Vlokozuian State of Tikowa # Vlokozuian State of Tyruje # Volkozuian State of Vijqwu History In January 18, 1969, there's a lot of people rioting for the removal of Darchuyku Chagnuo and they wanted the Vlokist government to takeover Chagnuo's Regime of Eriuya and they want the Vlokist rebels to takeover the other countries that are part of the Maori Shock in Northern Oceania, Southeast Asia and Northern Polynesia Controversy, the First Republic of Maori join sides with the Vlokist Revolution. For Vijqwu, he stayed out of the Vlokist Revolution. After the war ended, Eriuya, Maori, Houarece, Tikowa and Tyruje signed the UVPE Treaty and the Declaration of the Establishment of the United Vlokist Provinces of Eriuya. Controversy Chinese, Muslim, Hispanic & Latino and Indian Immigration into Vlokozu Eriuyar They think the introduction of Chinese, Muslims, Hispanic & Latinos and Indian immigrants into Vlokozu Eriuyar is gonna be a complete disaster for the country according to supporters of Chagnuo. The President of Vlokozu Eriuyar said that more diversity makes people more unique and he also said it doesn't matter what race you're, your skin color or your identity and many other things; however Chagnuo supporters rioted and vandalized which is the reason why police brutality skyrocketed ever since Chagnuo is no longer in power and his supporters were outraged at the police brutality. The Illegal Occupation of the Australian Outbacks On April 13, 1972, an occupation between Vlokozu Eriuyar and the Australian outbacks was established, this outraged many Australian Patriots and civilians and they wanted the Australian government to appeal the occupation of the Australian Outbacks, UN and NATO are infuriated at this occupation, but the President of Vlokozu Eriuyar still kept the occupation going until 1974, On Jan 24, 1974, Vlokozu Eriuyar had annexed the Australian Outbacks which made the Australian Government and Australian Politics gone crazy and the election of Australia of 1974 which the Patriotic League won the election in Australia which Australia decide to declare war on Vlokozu Eriuyar, also NATO kicked out Vlokozu Eriuyar from the alliance which lead to a National Anti Vlokozu Protests in Vlokozu Eriuyar and the UN did nothing about the protests, police brutality roses up by 350%, that's 3.5 times more than what it's during Nov 1969. Occupation of Vijqwu The illegal occupation of Vijqwu is the worst out all of the occupations, it's so bad that 50% of all Vijqwui People on the Vijqwui Island fled to America and Europe as refugees or immigrants, they created International and National Anti Vlokozu Organizations all around the world. The UN will kick out Vlokozu Eriuyar from the UN if he does another illegal occupation or another controversy, Vlokozu Eriuyar joins the Pacific Pact. NATO is getting frustrated because of his illegal occupations. Vlokozu Only Trade Policy This policy made International merchants outraged because those countries were the most wealthy global trading powers. UN, NATO, Warsaw Pact, Arab League, Association of Southeast Asian Nations, Caribbean Community (CARICOM), Nordic Council, Central American Integration System, Organization of American States, and the former members of the Pacific Pact toke action against the Vlokozu Only Trade Policy and declared war against the Pacific Pact. Demographics Category:Former countries Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Fictional countries in Oceania Category:Countries in Oceania Category:Fictional countries in Southeast Asia Category:Countries in Southeast Asia Category:Countries in Polynesia Category:Fictional countries in Polynesia Category:Countries in Melanesia Category:Fictional countries in Melanesia Category:Countries in Australasia Category:Fictional countries in Australasia Category:Vlokozu Union Category:Historical Countries Category:Fictional historic countries Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Pages owned by XarTario Category:Japanese-speaking countries and territories Category:English-speaking countries and territories